


Blast Off!

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: He wants it all: power, sex, money, drugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Sugar

Greed lounged on the sofa, Tammy working her talented hand under the waist of his unbuttoned pants and Mina making obnoxious noises while he groped her fleshy tit.  There was a knock at the door and the homunculus made no move to pause his activities.  “Come in,” he said.

It was Roa, big and tall and broad.  “I got it.”

Greed’s face lit up.  “Great!  Lemme see!”

Roa opened his fist and in his palm lay a small package of white powder.  “They didn’t have the Devil’s Dust.  This is called Space Sugar.  The guy assured me this was just as good if not better.”

Greed pushed the women away from him and accepted the drug from his lackey.  He dipped a finger inside and then dabbed it on his tongue.  He closed his eyes and smiled, “This’ll do just fine, Roa.”  Then he grabbed a razor and a hand mirror and began working a portion of it into lines.  Greed’s guests watched as he pulled a crisp 1,000 Cenz bill from his vest pocket and snorted…

“Ahhhh yeah…  That’s the stuff…”  He wiped at his nose a little, then flashed an evil grin at Roa, while pulling at Mina’s red bra.  “Things are about to get real hot in here, but you’re welcome to join us.”  He offered the rolled up money to Roa as Tammy gave him her best bedroom eyes.

“No thanks, boss.  You enjoy.”

Greed laughed, then bent and snorted a second line.  “Oh, I will.”


End file.
